Double Date Disaster
by Alastor Vega
Summary: There are many ways to end your very first double date. Going to jail it not one of them. Ichihime, RenRuki.


**Before reading, I want to tell you I wrote this fic before the "final" battle between Aizen and Ichigo. So it is slightly AU. But despite that, I hope you enjoy it.**

"So, you think you broke that jerk-ass' jaw?" A man with disheveled red haired, tattooed body asked his orange haired companion.

The man just smirked at the question. "I hope so."

Small chuckles came out of the mouth of Renji and Ichigo. Long time rivals finding a rare moment of agreement. A deeper bond of brotherhood forge that night. Of course, this bonding could have been more meaningful if they weren't sitting in a jail cell.

A deep sigh expel from Renji's mouth. "You know what really pisses me off?"

"What Renji?" Knowing full well why he was piss.

"That we're in the same cell as those punks. What did we do? Other then kicking their asses."

"Because we got weird colored hair and you have freaking tattoos all over your body." Not surprise on how they were treated by the cops. "And how in the hell did you got your shirt ripped off?" Eyes locked on to the bare-chested pineapple.

"I was ganged up by six guys. If I had Zabimaru with me, things would have been different."

"Yes it would. Instead of being arrested for public disturbance, we would be arrested for manslaughter." His back resting on the cement walls of the jail cell, recalling the events that led them here.

It was suppose to be fun night for them and their girlfriends. There was this new club that was opening up. And Orihime and Rukia thought it be the perfect place to have their very first double date.

Now Ichigo had no plans to actually go to the club. Thought of other men, or women, ogling at his girlfriend's body making him mad. He knew that was all they care about, they would never consider her personality into account. But her heart was so set on it that he had to consent to their offer. Renji reluctantly agreeing as well.

So they went that weekend. And to the former Shinigami, it was pretty fun. So the dancing was pretty bad for him and for Renji, but thankfully the lights were so low that nobody other then their dates saw their 'two left foot dancing". And the (non) alcoholic drinks were good. It really was an enjoyable night. Until some guys were trying to hit on the auburn and ebony hair women while the two bright haired guys were away.

Who would of thought that a push and a spill drink would start the whole chaotic event that followed.

Glass breaking at they made contact with flesh. Furniture fragments flying in the air. men and women scrambling out of the way as fallen bodies came near them. Then sirens blaring outside and police men try to take control of the situation.

You could imagine the outrage of Renji and Ichigo as they were arrested and put into the squad car. And the fear coming from girls as they drove off with their boyfriends. More sure for Rukia because she had no idea what was going on.

"You just couldn't control your anger." A irritated Ichigo said to Renji. Not at him but for the situation they were in,

"Hey, that basterd deserved it. He was getting on Rukia's nerve. And look whose talking. You threw that guy over the railing for pushing Orihime on the floor."

"That was different." Ignoring the "hmp" from his cellmate. " But I admit, we could of handled it better."

Renji just blow air out of his mouth, the light breeze ruffling his front bangs. "Well I think its pretty hard to think of a way to "handle it better" when you're being jump."

"Like you ever think, idiot." A rough voice called out, making the men to look up to see a angry Rukia.

"Oh shit." Groaned Renji as the two got up from their seats and moved toward the front of the jail cell.

"Oh shit is right." She repeated as she got closer to them." Do you know how much trouble you two cause us with your recklessness?" Resisting the urge to bash their heads in.

"Sorry." Renji and Ichigo apologized at the same time.

"You cause Orihime and myself some real grief, you know? I didn't know what was happening." The anger in the voice of the petite girl slipping to show how worried she really was.

The lieutenant took notice of her different tone. "I'm really sorry." This time bowing towards her.

Rukia looked into face of her long time childhood friend and now boyfriend and knew that he truly did regretted what happen. Not for the fight itself, but for him making her worried

"Just don't do this again. Or you have to deal with me." She told him, bringing her head close to his so that their forehead touch, a small smile appearing for the both of them.

"Hey, where's Inoue?" Interrupting their moment, a tiny bit afraid that she left him here. Of course he couldn't blame her. He probably embarrass her with his antics. A punk like him doesn't deserve someone like her.

'_I bet she wouldn't want to speak to me ever again.' _He thought melancholy.

"She here. So stop your moping." Rukia told her, knowing full well what he was thinking. He has more bouts of moping then her shojo mangas.

And after she said those word, the princess came rushing in, her breathing ragged but her face elated as she spotted her protector.

Small gasps came out from the three friends as Orihime nearly tripped over a couple of times as she ran up to Ichigo, Her face almost making contact with the metal bars which she was gripping now.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun? You are not hurt are you? You didn't drop the soap did you?" Asking more questions after another, her ramblings only stopping when Ichigo's callous finger press themselves against her lips.

Soft dark brown eyes that were usually hard now gaze lovingly at her lovely face. "I'm fine, nothing bruise or anything. Except maybe my ego."

"Are you sure?" Still not convince, her soft hands cupping both sides on his cheeks, moving it gently around to see some small bruises and cuts. "I could heal them for you."

"That ok." He told her with a smile, covering her small hand with his larger ones and giving them a soft squeeze for reassurance.

"If you say so." Relieved a bit at his words. "I'm just glad you're alright." A smile of her own forming

"So, when are we getting out of here?" Renji suddenly asked, the question making Ichigo wonder as well.

"Oh, we got that situation covered." The royal member told him, smiling mischievously.

"How?" Ichigo not liking the way she smiled as she said that.

"We just called your father to help." Orihime told him, watching in confusion as his face turned nearly white.

"I rather take my chances in jail."

**I know somewhere in my mind, I should have continued with something after that. But then I would feel I be dragging this fic. Same if I included the fight. I don't know.**

**Also, I think this fic deals with more of the Friendship with Romance of Renji, Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo. **

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
